


Gotta Be You

by Tricochet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLangst, F/F, Requested, insecure!ava
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Ava asks Sara about some of her previous loves.





	Gotta Be You

**Author's Note:**

> For S, who asked for insecure!Ava finding out about Sara's womanizing history. I hope you enjoy!

“So, Sara, I remember reading a report on you, and I have to ask something,” Ava says. Sara is cuddled up to her under a blanket, but her eyes open and she nods. 

“In one of the write-ups on you, it describes you as a master seductress and says you, uh, engaged in activities with a number of historical women and men. I just want to know if you actually slept with Queen Guinevere.”

“Yeah. It was great," Sara mumbles.

“They also included a list of people they think you may have slept with but aren’t sure.”

“How many pages is it?”

“Five, but I think some of them are ridiculous. Like, they said something about Salem.”

“That one is actually true.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. They tried to execute me for witchcraft," Sara says. She's totally awake now.

Ava runs her hand through her hair. “What about the Queen of France? On that mission to make sure she-”

“Yes.”

“Oh.”

Sara yawns and cuddles into her side. 

“How do I, like, compare?” Ava says. 

“What do you mean?”

“Would you rather be with any of them than me?”

“No, of course not, angel. I’ve chosen you.”

Ava doesn’t say anything. She just rubs Sara’s side.

Sara sits up and looks at her. “Most of them were just quick stress-relieving encounters. I wouldn’t want to do that with you. You’re the first one in a while I’ve actually wanted to be with for real.”

“I mean, I wouldn’t blame you if you want to continue your bisexual James Bond thing-”

“You mean the having a different consort every week?”

“Yeah. That’s, I mean, you know. It’s gotta be fun.”

“Ava, I’d rather have you than any of them.”

“I mean, I’m just a regular person. I’m not famous, or royalty, or rich, or-”

“You’re Ava. And that’s enough.”

“Okay,” Ava says quietly. 

Sara kisses her. “Nobody else has ever been you.”

“No?” Ava says. She’s looking a little less sad now. 

“No. You’re not someone I could forget about. You’re special, and you don’t even know it. You saved me, angel. I call you my angel because you literally pulled me out of a hell world. You chose me over orders. And I’m choosing you too.”

“It wasn’t even a real question. When I thought about you needing help, the orders just faded away and I knew.

Sara climbs into her lap and kisses her again. “That’s how I feel. You’re my priority over anyone else. They don’t even compare to you. Do you want me to show you?”

Ava chuckles a little at how Sara turned the situation around, but it’s cut off when Sara starts kissing down her neck. 

“It’s gotta be you, angel,” Sara says.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I can't stop thinking about my AvaLangst tag. I think that's how I'm going to have to tag every AvaLance angst thing I post from now on. 
> 
> I'm accepting requests here and on my Tumblr!


End file.
